1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric capacity estimation method for a rechargeable battery and a discharge curve calibration system for calibrating a discharging curve of a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to the electric capacity estimation method and the calibration system for an aged rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, electronic devices have been manufactured much thinner, lighter and smaller. A lithium battery is provided with the advantages of small-sized, light weight and rechargeable. Thus the lithium battery is usually adapted to the electronic devices, such as mobile electronic devices (mobile phone or electric vehicle), for power providing.
Typically, the residual capacity of a battery in ordinary electric devices is estimated by a capacity estimation method. The estimation result is shown on a display of the electric device to inform users the residual capacity of the battery. However, the battery may age with charging/discharging times increasing. If the aging degree is not taken into account, the estimation result may not be accurate.